


the List

by Akaifu (EeveeFennekinFan)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hanzo's an assassin and Jesse is his target, M/M, will add tags as time goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeFennekinFan/pseuds/Akaifu
Summary: Hanzo Shimada has a hit list, one of the names on it is 'Jesse McCree'.





	

Half the names are already crossed out, curved letters inked over by a pen currently kept in the back of his bag, over his shoulder hangs said bag, in one hand he holds an instrument case –though the 'instrument' in it is a bow, least both have _strings_.- In his other hand is said list, narrowed brown eyes scanning over it once more before putting it into his pocket. 

Once more the archer glances over the area, quiver and arrows safely tucked into the duffel as well, his clothes suggest money, and if anyone asks he's a musician playing in the opera house. Of course they'll never actually see him play, he'll be out of town by the time the actual concert airs regardless. Not that it matters, all he has to focus on is checking into his room, change his clothes and get his weapon. He needs to meet up with the man who's paid for his services, afterwards he'll take down his target, get paid and leave this dreaded place. 

Silently moving through crowds he enters the hotel, quickly giving up his fake identity, thanking the man and making his way upstairs. Of course he's paid good money for the place, doesn’t matter how long he's staying; Hanzo Shimada doesn't live second hand. 

 

The deal was quickly gone through, words exchanged and money decided. A fair share considering the target's value; a man on the run with quite a bounty, eventually the deal had been set to 60/40, which Hanzo were surprisingly alright with, afterall this man had possibly the largest bounty he'd seen on a man for quite some time. 

Least for someone of his _type_ , the man dressed alike someone straight out of a museum, bright colors and a weird... cowboy theme. Nothing he'd seen before indeed. How this man had such a large bounty still confused Hanzo, the man couldn't be hard to take down since he didn't act on guard either. Silently stalking, Hanzo notes his movements through the city, bow and quiver perfectly set on his back, arrows ready in case he'll need to fire tonight. Of course he'd had the man in his sights for long enough to end him long ago, still Hanzo is in no way naïve enough to take a hit and run; he needs proof of having taken the man down, killing him in full view isn't gonna bring him proof, it'll bring him a dead body, sure, but not the proof he's asked for. 

Said proof will be harder to obtain than Hanzo had first thought, his original plan had been confronting the man and ask him out for a few drinks, once he'd gotten the man drunk he'd rent the object in question, and 'accidentally' keep it overnight. A huff escapes him, the man is already drinking so much each day that getting him drunk enough would end up killing one of them alright. Thus Hanzo decided upon himself to stalk the man for an unknown amount of time, silently moving across rooftops. Perhaps he should shoot the damn hat and hope the cowboy would simply throw it away.  

Of course he has no luck this night, returning to his hotel room and leaving the bow back in its case, hand running through his hair and finding a few loose strands. Annoying. A quick shower later and he decides that killing the cowboy will have to come later, while he could simply shoot him then steal the hat and run, perhaps he'll have more fun if he decides to accompany the man first. He's done it before, certainly wouldn't be the last either. 

 

That’s how Hanzo Shimada finds himself sitting in a bar late night, an half empty glass of some alcohol he's forgotten the name of in front of him, he's not drunk yet; far from it, but hearing several people talk at once isn't exactly his ideal way to spend an evening. A small huff escapes him, glancing around trying to spot the cowboy again, _of course_ failing. The one evening Hanzo decides to seek him out and he's not even here, of course his luck would do this. It's not like the cowboy doesn't come here either; Hanzo's followed him enough times to know the brunette man stays here for hours some days. 

Finishing his drink, Hanzo really considers the stabbing an arrow through the cowboy's head plan again, breathing out as he rubs his face, muttering an insult in Japanese before he hears a loud booming voice with an accent that'd make most people either _cringe_ or _melt_. The cowboy.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't promise I'll finish this, but I'll try.


End file.
